The invention concerns a warp knitting machine for the preparation of the so-called loop patterns. Such loop patterns are used, for example, in the manufacture of terry toweling in which every second stitch row is lapped in a sling forming pillow weft.
Heretofore the pillow wefts have been pulled by a specially steered hook or what from a construction point of view is substantially simpler by the use of lace needles. The lace needle machine permits only a minor variation in the pattern and precludes the use of jacquard patterning.